Holy Cricket You're Harry Potter!
by Marauder Fan For Life
Summary: What if Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny came to our dimension, a world in which they themselves were nothing more than a children's story? Rating may go up later. HG, RHr, Possible OCOC


**AN: Hello, fanfictioners! This is my second fanfiction ever… but the first on my own profile! It's rather exciting! This story is basically a multi-chapter fic involving Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny coming to our dimension and seeing all of the hype over Harry Potter. It takes place a year after the Battle of Hogwarts. Pairings will still be canon. I did not come up with this idea on my own, I kinda stole-it-with-permission from Ginevra Molly Potter, a really awesome author! Go check her out :D**

**I also do not own Harry Potter. Sadly.**

**And now, since you probably didn't bother reading that at all (I wouldn't, either), ON WITH THE STORY!**

Harry sat in the velvet chair opposite the portrait of the man he had learned so much from. His chest ached as he remembered how Albus Dumbledore's broken body looked at the base of the Astronomy Tower. The hatred he had felt for Severus Snape in that moment had been unbearable. Harry had believed that the only man in the world worse than the sallow Slytherin had been Lord Voldemort himself. Remorse had spread over him like a cloud when he discovered how wrong he had been about his old Potions professor.

The Headmaster's chair remained empty, just as it had since Dumbledore had died. Neither Snape nor Harry had wanted to touch the old chair, so as to preserve the memory of the man who had caused the both of them so much grief with the purest of intentions. Harry had resolved after the battle that he would not let either of the men's reputation be stained. He had already taken care of the horrid Rita Skeeter. She was safely locked away in Azkaban for being an Unregistered Animagus. He had been trying unsuccessfully to have a portrait of Severus Snape placed in the Headmaster's Office. He knew, however, that Headmistress McGonagall was on his side. With the Head of Hogwarts and the Chosen One combined, the Ministry was sure to give in soon.

Of course, it also helped that Harry was the Head Auror. No one had stepped up to take the position after Mad-Eye Moody's death, so the role naturally fell to Harry after the defeat of Voldemort. Ron had been made the Deputy Head Auror almost immediately following Harry's appointment. Kingsley Shacklebolt had become the new Minister of Magic, but he was hesitant about giving Snape the honor and respect of a portrait.

There was suddenly a knock on the door, interrupting Harry's thoughts. He turned to see Minerva McGonagall in the doorway. He got up to allow her to enter the Office. The two of them had come to an understanding. She allowed him into the Office privately once a week for a few hours so he could talk to the old Headmaster in exchange for giving monthly Defense Against the Dark Arts lectures. Harry was moving Dumbledore's artifacts from the room as a favor. Minerva did not want them serving as reminders, and she had said that Harry could find a much better use for them than she.

Harry was currently residing in 12 Grimmauld Place. He had Apparated there after the war had ended, unable to face the Weasleys so soon after the loss of Fred, feeling that it was his fault the death had occurred despite their protests. The only thing that gave him enough strength to face the world was his friends.

Ron and Hermione had been hopelessly nauseating over the past month. Having been separated for a year as Hermione came back to Hogwarts to finish her seventh year, they seemed to feel that they needed to make up for several months of snogging. Harry and Ginny often shared a private laugh about it.

Ah, Ginny. The fiery redhead that had sauntered into his life and rooted herself in his heart. She had kissed Harry when he saw her after the war, firmly cementing into his mind that they were still a couple, and that she didn't care about how famous he would be for his defeat of Voldemort. Harry had known he was in love with her, ever since he had thought of her right before his death. She was waiting for him outside the stone gargoyle that guarded the spiral staircase.

She smiled at him. "How did it go?" She asked.

Harry smiled back. "Same as usual," he replied. She nodded and took his hand. Harry shifted the box underneath his arm to accommodate her. Ron and Hermione waited for them at the bottom of the staircase, their lips pressed against each other's. Harry rolled his eyes.

Ron and Hermione looked up and saw the two of them standing there. Ron's ears turned slightly red, but Hermione acted as if nothing had happened.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked, straightening her hand-tousled hair. Harry didn't respond. He seemed to be off in his own little world. Ginny nodded towards Hermione to indicate Harry's response. Hermione smiled and began to walk towards the doors that led onto the grounds. They planned to stop by and see Hagrid before heading home.

Ron sidled over to Harry. "Snap out of it, mate," he said, gently nudging Harry. Harry, lost in thought, jumped, causing the box clasped under his arm to fall to the floor with a loud clang. Harry bent over to pick it up with the hand that Ginny wasn't holding. Hermione and Ron bent over at the same time, and their heads smacked into each other. Suddenly, something within the box the three were touching began to glow a bright, golden color. Ginny gasped as the glow enveloped the four of them.

A bright, white light seemed to surround them, before everything went black.

**AN: So, let me know, did I just increase World Suck? DFTBA!**


End file.
